


Officially Boyfriends

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Original Song, Fluff, M/M, five years of klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Kurt and Blaine after the piano interrupts.  And Burt finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Officially Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650435) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



> This is the edited version of one of my first stories.  
> Reposted for 5 years of Klaine.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/141122196960/officially-boyfriends-edited-version

After they pulled away from the second kiss, Kurt’s cell phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw that his dad was wondering when he’d be home that day, so he quickly typed out a text that said, _‘Be home late. Staying to rehearse,’_ sent it to his dad. The second his phone said the message had been sent, he put his cell phone back into his pocket and began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asked, smiling since Kurt’s laughter was contagious.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself enough to speak. “This whole situation,” Kurt answered, immediately cracking up again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve liked you since we met. You went around oblivious. You serenaded the assistant manager of the Gap,” Kurt said, causing Blaine to blush. “You thought you weren’t gay for a week and dated Rachel Berry. My bird dies and you suddenly realize you like me. And then I go and lie to my dad and tell him I’m rehearsing when ‘rehearsing’ actually means ‘kissing Blaine.’ It’s just funny how it’s all panned out.”

Blaine started laughing. “I guess you’re right.” He reached out for Kurt’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “So, does this make us boyfriends?”

“If you want it to make us boyfriends, then it makes us boyfriends,” Kurt said, smiling big.

“I do,” Blaine responded, nodding his head quickly. “God I do.”

Kurt started cracking up once again. “Choice of words, Blaine. Save the I do’s for your wedding.” 

The boys were both now laughing hysterically, and their faces were bright red. That is, until Blaine realized what being boyfriends meant. “Oh God,” he groaned. “I’ve got to meet your dad.”

“You’ve met him before.”

“But I was hungover. I didn’t make a good first impression. And then the second time I saw your dad it was to talk to him about giving you the sex talk.”

“THAT WAS YOUR IDEA?” Kurt said, his face turning bright red and burying his face in his arms.

Blaine couldn’t help but pity his new boyfriend. He felt as if he needed to explain himself to Kurt. “You were just having such a hard time with the whole ‘sexy’ thing, so I just thought maybe he could talk to you some, and maybe help you out some. I was worried about you. You knew nothing, and I didn’t want you to find yourself in a situation and not know what you needed to know.” 

“OH MY GOD, BLAINE!”

“I take it he took my suggestion?”

“You don’t even know. He gave me pamphlets, Blaine. PAMPHLETS!”

Blaine tried to suppress a laugh. It didn’t work.

“And that wasn’t all. He made me sit down, and he talked to me. About sex. Told me to not throw myself around like I don’t matter.” 

“At least he talked to you. Mine never did.” Blaine paused, then he turned bright red. “Oh God. Your dad’s gonna kill me. He’s going to think I wanted him to talk to you because I want to have sex with you. Oh God.” He jumped up and started pacing back and forth across the room.

Now it was Kurt’s turn to suppress a laugh. “Blaine calm down.”

“Kurt this all happened just last week.”

“Blaine, we just started dating. Neither of us are ready for that.” Kurt pointed to himself. “Baby penguin, remember?”

Blaine calmed down, then sat down next to Kurt. “I just want your dad to like me.”

“He will. But you’re right. He is going to want to meet you. And give you the ‘don’t hurt my son talk.’ But he’s not going to kill you.”

Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned in to kiss for a third time. They kissed for a few minutes before they finally got around to rehearsing Candles some. Then they kissed once more before both boys headed home.

When Kurt walked into the house, Burt was watching some sporting event on television. Kurt wasn’t really sure what sport it was, but he didn’t care. He had just had the best day he’s ever had at school, and felt like he was floating on air.

Burt looked up and noticed his son had finally arrived home. “How was rehearsal?”

Kurt blushed at his own behavior, thanking the God he didn’t believe in that his father was looking away from him. “Oh, rehearsal was great!” he exclaimed, voice higher than normal.

“Finn’s not here so you can talk about it. I know you want to.”

“I’m singing a solo,” Kurt revealed. “Well, it’s actually a duet.”

“That’s great, Kurt!” Burt moved to turn off the television, knowing that Kurt would want to talk about the duet. “So who are you singing with?”

“Blaine.”

Burt laughed. “How’d you manage that one?”

“They wanted to give Blaine a solo, and he argued them and said he wanted to sing a duet. With me.”

“Oh really?” Burt said, a smirk slowly appearing on Kurt’s face as he started to take in the way Kurt’s face brightened every time he mentioned Blaine.

“Yep!”

“So, what song are you boys singing?” Burt asked as if he would know the song anyway.

“Candles by Hey Monday.”

“So you spent 2 extra hours rehearsing this duet?” Burt asked. He noticed the way Kurt was acting. The higher voice, the blush every time Blaine was mentioned, and even the slightly rumbled Dalton jacket. Burt knew something had gone down between the boys, and he figured it was about time.

“Well,” Kurt began.

Burt sighed. “Kurt, you know you can just tell me whatever it is you’re dying to tell me.”

Kurt took a deep breath. “Blaineismyboyfriend!” he said extremely fast. 

“Okay, try that again, but slower this time.”

“Blaine is my boyfriend.”

“And just how did this happen?” Burt said, probably harsher than he intended, but in Burt’s defense, this was the same kid that not just one week ago was telling him that he needed to have the sex talk with his son.

“He said when I sang Blackbird that it moved him and he just realized that he liked me.”

“That all?”

“No.”

“Well what else?”

“We kissed.”

Burt watched as Kurt’s face glossed over and guessed that Kurt was remembering the afternoon with Blaine. He could tell that Kurt was in love with Blaine, and he was pretty sure Blaine felt the same way about his son given that cheesy line he used. “Well, I’m happy for you, Kurt. You should invite Blaine over for Friday night dinner.”

“I will, Dad,” Kurt said before going up to his room to call Blaine. Before he could reach the stairs, though, Burt had gotten up and had beaten him to the bottom of the stairs. He held his arms open toward his son, who accepted the hug from his father.

Once in his room, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and immediately called Blaine.

“Did you tell your dad?” Blaine asked when he answered the phone.

“Yes,” Kurt answered.

“Was he okay with us dating?”

“Yes. I told you he would be. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“You’ve been invited to Friday night dinner.”

“Oh my God. I told you this would happen.

Kurt just laughed. The day hadn’t gone how he expected it would have, but it was so much better than he could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/141122196960/officially-boyfriends-edited-version


End file.
